


Indulgence

by RileyBleu (orphan_account)



Series: Dork Squad Drabbles [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Play, God Complex, Humiliation kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, except like the chapters are in chronological order kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RileyBleu
Summary: Jonathan and Scarecrow aren't always causing terror, y'know.





	1. I Like It Rough, Don't You?

“AH! AH! AH! A-A-AH, OH, FUCK-” Pants, moans, and screams echoed up the stairs from the basement of a long-abandoned warehouse. To any rogue, however, the building had been occupied for a year or more by a certain psychologist by the name of Doctor Jonathan Crane, and his emotions-turned-demon partner in crime, Scarecrow. Jonathan was usually the one calling the shots and keeping Crow under control, however in moments like this, the roles were reversed. Currently, Jonathan was bent over a desk, being railed by the demon in question, screaming his head off as he lost control. “ **Holy shit, Jonathan, I didn’t know you could make noises this loud. Where have you been hiding this our whole lives?** ” Crow laughed, leaning forward to get a better angle on Jonathan. The force of his thrusts pushed Jonathan forward, his voice cracking as his prostate was pounded relentlessly. He screamed in unadulterated pleasure, having lost the will to give a fuck about the noise long ago. Crow laughed at his desperate moans, stopping abruptly just to hear Jon’s noises. “ **Ha ha ha! Listen to you! You can’t even think about anything other than me, huh?** ” Crow laughed into Jon’s neck as he bit it. “ **I could tell you to do anything right now and you would, just to come, wouldn’t you, Jon?** ” Jonathan whined unintelligibly. “ **What was that?** ” Crow taunted, rolling his hips ever so slightly so he was pressed against Jon’s sweet spot. Jonathan gave a desperate, broken moan and squirmed, before panting out “Please,” and tapering off. Crow tisked and pulled back a bit. “ **Please what, Jonathan? I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.** ” Jonathan whimpered unintelligibly again, and Crow sighed and shook his head, pulling out agonizingly slowly. “ **If you can’t tell me what you need, i’ll just have to leave you here to figure it out yourself, Jonathan…** ” The man almost howled in protest. “NO! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE I NEED IT I NEED TO COME SO BAD, PLEASE CROW I’M BEGGING YOU-” Crow simply watched in detached interest as the man turned over on the desk and pulled at him. “ **You mortals are so needy, aren’t you? If I couldn’t feel how close you were i’d just leave you here, you know.** ” He might’ve for a bit, just to see Jon’s reaction, but it wasn’t on his current list of top tens. Jonathan almost sobbed in relief as Crow pushed back into him, leaning back on the desk and closing his eyes as the demon picked his brutal pace back up. “ **Who’s in control, Jon.** ” Crow said monotonously. “You are,” Jon’s response was automatic, panted out. “ **Look at me when you say it, Jonathan.** ” Crow growled. Jonathan lifted his head and opened his eyes, staring into Crow’s as he repeated, “You’re in control.” Crow grinned at that, and finally gave the man what he wanted. The man would complain about his aching bones later, but it didn’t matter right now. It would be worth it. And damn, if the entire city couldn’t hear Jonathan’s scream.


	2. But Being Gentle Is Fun, Too

“Do you not understand the MEANING of the word ‘gentle’?” Jonathan griped as he lay in the bed in the warehouse hideout, shifting to try and get more comfortable with his aching bones. “I think i pulled something.” Crow scoffed from across the warehouse as he made sweet tea. “ **Keep complaining and I call Harley and Edward and tell them exactly why you cannot currently come with them to Jervis’ tea party.** ” Jonathan looked at him. “You wouldn’t.”

“ **Oh, I would,** ” Crow fired back, not meaning a word as he put the tea away to refrigerate and pulled out an already-brewed batch. He poured a cup and dropped some ice in it and walked over to his distressed human, who gladly took the homemade iced tea. “How do you even know how to make this? We never learned.” Crow held up a finger. “ **Correction- you never learned. What do you think I was doing all those years you were a professor?** ” He asked. Jonathan narrowed his eyes. “Not getting into any trouble.” Crow laughed. “ **No, no, nothing like that. I was fooling around with my powers- shapeshifting into dogs and birds, getting food from people at parks and dive bombing children. Then I found a house of a quaint southern family that could make all the classics from scratch, and I hung around them until I learned to make the stuff myself, then I left. Did that a lot, actually…** ” Crow trailed off as he remembered his mis-adventures. “ **Then the fateful day came when you called me back and fired the gun.** ” Jonathan cringed a little at that. “It was stupid.”

“ **No, no, it was HILARIOUS.** ” Crow snickered. “ **Anyway, what do you want me to do about your ‘aching bones’**?” He slid into the bed with Jonathan and pressed against him, looking far off. “ **I don’t help people, Jon, you know that.** ” Jonathan did know that- first hand, actually. He'd seen what Crow could do. But still, he took another sip from the tea before placing it carefully on the floor and turning to face his demon. “You _have_ helped people, Crow. And _you_ know _that_.” Crow scoffed and made to get up, but Jonathan pulled him back down. “No, no, you made the decision to lay here, now you will feel the consequences.” He deadpanned. Crow laughed again, and wrapped his arms around the man. “ **Alright fine, you’ve got me. What consequences must I pay?** ” He asked sarcastically, not expecting a response. “I’m going to teach you to be gentle, I swear to god.” With that, Jon rolled on top of Crow and sat on his lap. “I’m tired of having my hips ache for weeks every time you top. Edward and Jervis may like the pain, but I really don’t. Thus, I will teach you to be gentle, so i don’t have to deal with that.”

“ **Uh, objection, you were screaming like a dog in heat last night.** ” Jonathan blushed brightly. “T-t-that. Is besides the point. Shut up, Crow.” Crow smirked. “ **I mean honestly, I could go on and on about how you screamed and begged, it was the prettiest thing i’ve ever seen, besides your terrified face. Speaking of, your expression was just glorious, I could get off to that alo-** ” He was cut off by Jon, who slammed his hand over Crow’s mouth, his whole face now red. “I said, shut. Up.” Crow pulled his hand off and leaned upwards. “ **Make me, pretty boy.** ” He challenged. Jon looked like he was about to, but then shook his head. “No, because i’d rather hear the sounds you’ll be making when i’m done with you.” With that, he smoothed his hands down Crow’s chest, lingering on the biolights on his sides. “ **Aaaaand what exactly are you doing, here? Not that i’m complaining, of course.** ” Crow asked, raising a metaphorical eyebrow. “I’m going to teach you to be gentle if it’s the last thing I do,” Jonathan responded, his eyes actually alight with determination. “ **Oh boy, here we go,** ” Crow responded. He leaned back on one arm and raised his other hand to Jon’s hips, happily accepting the kiss Jon gave him.

“ **You really wanna top, Jonny?** ” He asked. “If the god will accept,” Jon drawled sarcastically. “ **No, no, I wanna see where this goes.** ” Jon narrowed his eyes at Crow’s tone. “You don’t think I can do it, do you?” Crow shook his head. “ **Oh no, I believe in you. Go ahead, Jonny. Maybe i’ll get a new nickname for you, since ‘kitten’ and ‘pet’ were traded to the other two.** ” Crow snickered, but nonetheless spread his legs invitingly, materializing an entrance for him. Jon kissed him again, smoothing his hands down Crow’s sides to the newly formed clit, rubbing it and pulling a short gasp from the demon under him, before sliding his fingers lower and into the demon’s cooch. He pushed one finger in and pressed gently, watching while Crow shifted to get more comfortable. He pushed another in and scissored his fingers, stretching him out. He peppered Crow’s face with butterfly kisses, which made Crow give a little flustered noise and lean back. “ **Quit that, Jon. No kisses.** ” Jon laughed. “That’s a terrible rule.”

He pushed farther in and hooked his fingers, brushing Crow’s sweet spot. He jolted a little. Jon smirked. “Heh. What was that, Crow? Is somebody…” He leaned forward and purred, “ _...sensitive?_ ” Crow made a face and squirmed. “ **That’s my line, Jon, now get on with it!** ” Jon laughed. “Give me a moment, Crow. I’ve gotta get lube.” Crow grabbed his shoulders as he moved away. “ **Uh-uh, no way. You are not leaving until i’ve had at least one orgasm.** ” He palmed Jon’s half-hard length through his boxers. Jon hummed pleasantly, then laughed louder and bumped their foreheads together. “I have to get lube, i’m not leaving you like this,” He said quietly. Crow huffed. “ **I can just blow you or something, I really don’t care how we get that to work, but you are NOT getting off this bed until i’ve come at least once.** ” Jonathan shook his head. “Alright, if you insist. You are getting pretty wet, after all.” He pulled his fingers out and lifted them up, looking at the glistening, off-color orange liquid. He spread them and watched the liquid be pulled apart into strings, which then broke. “Wonder what it tastes like,” Jonathan mused. Crow wriggled under him. “C **ome on, Jonathan…** ” He whined, and the sound was music to Jon’s ears. “ **You can eat me out or whatever later. You have a promise to keep. You did swear to me, after all.** ” Jonathan rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright.”

He pushed his boxers off while Crow pulled at his open flannel. Jon let it slide down his shoulders before shucking it off, rolling his shoulders and pushing Crow back down. Crow reached up and stroked Jon’s erection, pulling at it and pressing a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to Jonathan’s mouth. “Have I gotten the god all needy? I think I _do_ deserve a new nickname.” Jonathan said smugly. “I’m thinking ‘King’.” Crow scoffed. “ **Keep bragging and i’ll call you ‘Fool’, Jon. Now _hurry up!_** ” Jon chuckled against Crow’s neck as he kissed the feathered biolights. “ _Alright,_ fine. Now relax, love.” Crow sighed, then twitched and pushed against Jon’s chest. “ **Did you just call me ‘love’? What the hell?** ” Crow said, growing increasingly flustered. Jon shrugged. “It just kinda happened. Do you not like it?” Crow made a face, causing Jon to laugh. “ **Don’t get sappy on me, weirdo. I’m still only here for your suffering.** ” Jon shook his head. “You stopped staying for that a long time ago, and we both know it.” Crow shoved him just hard enough for him to wobble on the edge without falling off. “ **GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!** ” He shouted, lights flushing with emotions he really wasn’t meant to process. Jon sighed. “Fine, fine, we can talk about that later. Lean back, Crow.” Crow muttered but did as he was told, leaning against the pillows and spreading his legs again. “ **Just… get to it, yeah?** ” he said quietly. Jon smiled at him and crawled over him, pressing his legs farther apart. Crow wrapped them around Jon’s waist, pulling him closer. Jon kissed him again, gentle and soft, and Crow wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing him hard. Jon lined himself up and pressed gently against Crow’s dripping cooch, slowly pushing in. Crow gave a long moan into the kiss, legs twitching. He gasped as Jon brushed against his sweet spot, tilting his head back. Jon kissed his neck as he fully seated himself in his demon. “God- Crow, you’re fucking tight, holy shit…” Jon whispered. Crow wriggled against him before saying “ **Okay, I’m good, you can move.** ”

Jon smiled into his neck, rolling his hips against Crow’s before pulling out and thrusting back in lazily. His pace was slow and gentle, pressing soft kisses against Crow’s biolights for every sound Crow made. Soft gasps and pants filled the air around them as they rocked, before Crow whispered “ **Jon, harder,** ” as if he had to speak quietly or break the peace around them. Jonathan kissed his neck again and supplied, thrusting a bit harder and pulling short, whispered ‘ah’s for each. He gave a high keen as Jon hit his spot again. Jon chuckled breathily against his neck, pressing a last kiss to it before pulling his head up and kissing Crow’s mouth. “I love the sounds you’re making. I should top more often if I get to hear this…” Crow didn’t even respond, just pressed up against him and gave a soft, “ **Hnnnnn… Ahh, shit, _Jonathan..._** ” Jon carried on as if he’d never stopped. “Y’know, i’ve always wondered, do _you_ like being praised? You praise us so often.” He looked into Crow’s eyes, clouded with lust. “ _You’re a good boy, Crow,_ ” He whispered to him, while pressing hard against Crow’s spot. Crow gasped, arched his back and came with a whispered “ **Oh, fuck…** ” clenching around Jon and spurting the weird orange slick. “I knew it, you do like it…” He kissed Crow again. He thrust in gently a few more times before biting his lip. “Fuck it.” He sat up a little, bucking his hips hard against Crow’s sweet spot and pulling a few choked shouts from the overstimulated demon before he came inside him, leaning his head back and giving appreciative “Ahhhh.” He ground their hips together as they rode their shared high, panting. Then he gave Crow one last kiss before pulling out and laying next to him. Crow panted, “ **Fuck, that _was_ good. Now I see why Jervis and Eddie like you.** ” Jon laughed. “So, you like it when i’m gentle?” He propped his head up on his hand. “Have I earned the title of King?” Crow shook his head. “ **Maybe. We’ll have to go a few more rounds before i’m sure. Besides, what’s a king to a _god?_** ” Crow shot back. “ **But I do have to see how you are rough, if you were that good ‘gentle’.** ” Jon smirked. “That, I can do,” He snickered, “ _My lord._ ”


	3. Because I Think You're Rather Cute, Though I Don't Like That Attitude

Jonathan, after all these years, still felt a bit embarrassed when he asked Crow for something like this. It was simple enough, and the god was more than understanding, but he still found it difficult. “Crow? Can I, ah… request something of you?” Jon asked quietly as they lay together in the warehouse, on the floor, staring at the sky through one of the holes in the ceiling. Crow nods. “ **You certainly can, though I can’t guarantee I can give it to you.** ” He replies. Jon shifts a little. “Well, I was thinking, and I, uh.” He trailed off. “I-I- oh, fuck it.” He rolled over. “I want you to-to fuck me like you do with Jervis and Edward.” Crow blinked owlishly. “ **So like. Treating you like a pet, and not as my equal?** ” Crow cocked his head. “ **You normally don’t like that, what brought this on?** ” Jonathan swallowed. “I… need someone to take care of me…” he whispered. Crow grinned. “ **Ohh, I know exactly what to do, in that case. It won’t be exactly like with Ed and Jerv, but you’ll like it.** ” Jon shifted again, shifting and sitting up to look at him better. “And what, exactly, do you have in mind?” Crow grinned. “ **Well…** ”

Jon slurped loudly around his mouthful, moaning as Crow’s foot ground against his bulge. He rolled his hips against it, and was yanked roughly up by his hair. “ **Bad boy!** ” Crow snarled. Jon opened his mouth, drool dripping from his lips as he whined, “I’m sorry, my lord-”

“ **No apologies. You knew you can’t do that, and you did anyway. Now you get punished. Bend over the desk.** ”

Crow stepped back, a snarl still on his face. Jon scrambled up and stepped over to the desk, before Crow slammed his face down on it. He then stepped to the side, caressing Jon’s ass before slapping it hard. Jon jolted and screamed, but was given no relief as Crow repeated the motion- again, again, again- Jon gripped the edge of the desk and screamed at the top of his lungs as Crow’s hand went too far down, brushing his balls. He was so hard, the sting felt so good, he could get off from this alone- “Ohh fuck, Crow, I’m gonna- I’m gonna-” Crow stopped. “ **You’re gonna what? Come? Don’t tell me you’re actually getting off to this.** ” Jon whimpered. “ **HAHA! You sick fuck!** ” Crow mocked. He watched Jon for a moment, gauging his reaction- his humiliation could only go so far- before continuing. “ **Are you gonna be a good boy now, Jon? Be content with what I give you, baby?** ” Jon nodded. “Y-Y-Yes, sir, fuuuuuuuuck-” his voice broke into a high-pitched whine. Crow nodded. “ **Good boy. Now, come back over here and get on your knees.** ” Jon stood up, teetering on his feet, stumbling to Crow before dropping heavily to his knees, putting his hands behind his back and holding his arms. Crow’s giant cock stood in front of his face, tantalizingly close. Crow slid his claws through Jon’s hair again. “ **Go on, baby.** ” Jonathan opened his mouth and took the member in, sliding his head down all the way and gagging before pulling back up again. His mouth was watering as he bobbed his head around his god’s cock, slurping around the tip before going down again. He swallowed hard around it, constricting his throat around his mouthful. The ribbed head slid against his throat, causing him to gag again. “ **Good boy, Jonathan…** ” Crow pressed his heel against Jonathan’s hard-on. Jonathan moaned brokenly around his mouthful, drool dripping from his mouth. He bobbed his head and pushed down further, opening his mouth as far as he could and shoved the twisted knot in as well, attempting to swallow but gagging violently. He pulled off, strings of saliva connecting him and Crow. He panted and coughed hard. “ **Take your time, baby, it’s okay. You can do it.** ” Jon swallowed with a little difficulty, and then took the cock back into his mouth. He made a rumbling purr in the back of his throat, rewarded with Crow grinding his heel down hard. He moaned desperately, bobbing his head violently and letting his teeth gently graze along the top. Crow gripped his hair tight and snarled as he came in his throat. Jon swallowed the viscous orange liquid and pulled off again, coughing and then whimpering, spreading his legs and rocking his hips up a little in a plea. Crow panted. “ **Fuck, you’re such a good baby boy, Jonathan. Do you want a treat?** ” Jon nodded eagerly. Crow pulled him up and pressed him against the desk again, palming his erection. Jon moaned loudly, bucking his hips up. Crow gently copped it a few times, pulling squeaks from the man, before kissing him and sliding his hand into Jon’s boxers. A few simple strokes and Jon came into his hand hard, gasping and arching his back as he released. Crow bit his shoulder. “ **Such a good boy, a good, good boy…** ” He whispered. Jonathan took a deep breath as he came out of his submissive headspace. “Thanks, Crow.” Crow kissed his mouth again and pulled back. “ **Anytime, Jonny.** ”


End file.
